garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitter Gulch: Showdown at Vito's
'''Glitter Gulch: Showdown at Vito's '''is the eighteenth episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show and the third part of the Glitter Gulch episode. Synopsis After Nermal gets a call from the head of the studio who thinks the film needs something. Garfield and Bruno face off in an eating contest but after Bruno loses, he gets into a fight with Garfield. After Garfield defeats Bruno, he is invited to Miss Kitty's room. Miss Kitty tries to get Garfield to tell her about the map to Glitter Gulch by flirting with him. Arlene interrupts and after seeing Garfield with Miss Kitty decides to move to another town. The members of The Mustache Mob wreck the stage coach causing the horses to go crazy. Plot Nermal tells Nathan, Paddy, Neferkitty and Mama Meany that he will call them when he needs something for the film making them leave. Squeak tells Nermal that there is a phone call for him but Nermal doesn't want to answer. Squeak tells Nermal that it is the head of the studio making Nermal answer it. The head of the studio tells him that the film needs something. Squeak suggests the zombie but Nermal is still deciding where to put the zombie and the ninjas. Nermal and the film crew resume filming the scene at Vito's saloon. Garfield and Bruno are sitting at the table while the crowd is watching them preparing to do the eating contest to determine who is the fastest eater in the west. Vito tells them if one of them loses, the loser will have to move back east and eat raisins for the rest of his life. Garfield and Bruno begin the eating contest. Both appear to be evenly matched. Bruno starts to weaken and falls off down. The crowd celebrates Garfield's victory and Miss Kitty asks if there was anything he'd like to say. Garfield asks Bruno if he's going to finish those lasagnas causing Bruno to lose his temper to hurt Garfield. Everyone runs out of the saloon while Vito, Odie and Miss Kitty hide for cover. Bruno chases Garfield around but Garfield defeats him by using pizza dough to block his eyes and bump into the table knocking him out. The crowd come back and celebrate and Miss Kitty tells him to join her in her dressing room later. Meanwhile Clyde asks Rupert why they need to get rid of Jon, Garfield and Odie. Rupert tells him that everyone loves Garfield for his heroic deeds. Clyde joins Zeke and Luke who haven't had any luck convincing people to fire the sheriff and deputies. They talk about finding a way to get rid of the sheriff and deputies and one of them says about Dr. Whipple getting the map to Glitter Gulch. Rupert overhears them and wonders what they are up to. He tells a local about those three trying to get to Glitter Gulch. The local believes it to be a myth and walks off. Rupert reveals that it is real and that he found it 57 years ago. He then mentions something about lizards. On the studio, Squeak tells Nermal that he doesn't remember anything about lizards. Nermal still thinks it needs something. They resume filming. In Miss Kitty's room, one of Miss Kitty's friends tells her that Garfield loves fattening foods and that he doesn't like the healthy foods that Arlene the schoolteacher makes. Her friends leave and Garfield arrives. Downstairs, Garfield and Odie are cleaning up the saloon from the brawl. Arlene arrives with a sandwich with all sorts of vegetables pretending to be meat. Vito tells her that he is up stairs in the dressing room. Odie begins to worry about what Arlene will see. Garfield asks what kind of gift Miss Kitty had for him. She tells him that she wrote a song for him. Garfield was hoping for food but Miss Kitty tells him that she will love her song. She sings that she loved him ever since and that she will cook him his favourite foods if he will be her guy. She is about to mention the map to Glitter Gulch before Arlene appears and sees Garfield with her. Arlene leaves crying. Garfield tries to tell her everything but Miss Kitty tells him to let her go because she has healthy food for him and she has cannelloni. Arlene tells Vito and Odie to tell Garfield that she is going to another town. Jon is still looking for The Mustache Mob and thinks they'd be miles away from here by now. Garfield escapes Miss Kitty to find Arlene. Odie tells him that Arlene is about to move to another town. Clyde, Zeke and Luke decide that the coach will be a great way to get rid of them. Miss Kitty finds Garfield gone and growls in anger. Arlene gets into the stage coach with the driver saying that they'll leave in a minute. The Mustache Mob try to think about sabotaging the coach when Garfield arrives. Luke tells them that he has worked on horses before. He tells them that horses go wild when they make this sound from a spur by spinning it but accidentally does so causing the horses to go wild, knocking the driver off and running with Arlene in the stage coach. Clyde and Zeke get angry at Luke for doing that because Garfield wasn't there yet. Garfield and Odie think they are too late but find the stage coach causing chaos and is about to run over. Nermal and the crew stop again. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Squeak *Miss Kitty *Arlene Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Bruno *Eddie Gourmand *Vito Cappelletti *Zeke *Luke *Clyde *Rufus *Rat with Guitar Minor Characters *Zombie *Nathan (cameo) *Paddy (cameo) *Neferkitty (cameo) *Mama Meany (cameo) *Mr. Connors (cameo) *Ralph (cameo) *Pet Show Host (cameo) *Mr. Albert (cameo) *Harry (cameo) *Fluffykins (cameo) *Angie (cameo in poster) *Dr. Whipple (mentioned) Songs *Kitty Song performed by Grey DeLisle Trivia Category:The Garfield Show Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes